Mike's Sister Comes to Town
by Luv 2 Write fluff
Summary: None of Mike Ross' friends or co-workers knew he had a sister, but they were about to find out in a big way.    Teryn left town for nearly a year.  Chaos ensues when she returns.


Harvey and Mike were walking out of court together, after winning another case. Mike wasn't his bubbly self this time. He was happy they won, but not so awe struck as he was the last few times. Maybe the wins were starting to be less impressive. Harvey had to admit, he was almost disappointed at his lack of reaction. Since he wasn't one to care so much, he refused to comment, but he couldn't help but sneak a look now and then to find out what was up. Without looking over at him, Mike made a comment as if he'd seen it all.

"What?" Mike asked him, sounding a little annoyed.

"What what?" Harvey asked, as if he had no idea.

"Come on, I saw you looking my way, more than once. What?" Mike asked him, still not looking at him.

"Nothing," Harvey refused to make comment. He knew if Mike wanted to talk, he'd crack; he always did in the past. It was the code between them. Mike was always more vocal, while Harvey more or less kept to himself. Mike had a lot to learn to be more like him. But, by the same token, Harvey had a lot to learn to be more like Mike. Harvey heard a buzz and saw Mike grab his phone.

"Aw hell," Mike cussed as he ran his hand through his hair. Harvey was determined to pretend not to care, even though it was obvious that Mike wanted him to comment. Mike instantly started texting something while mumbling "what the hell are you doing, sis?"

"Wait…what?" Harvey had to say something now. In all the time they'd known each other, there was never mention of a sister.

"Never mind, sorry to bother you with it," Mike said showing annoyance.

Harvey wanted to leave it alone, and normally he would, but since this had him so riled up, he couldn't let it go. "I've heard about your parents, you're Grammy, your best friend, Trevor, but never once have you said a thing about a sister. Why?" Harvey had to know, for some reason.

"No, no…what the hell…" Mike cursed, as he went through text after text that he'd missed while in court. He hit my number to call me and waited for a response. "Teryn? What's going on?" he asked. Harvey couldn't hear what I was saying, so he only had Mike's end of the conversation to go on. "What did he do?" he asked as he ran his hand through his hair again. "Well, are you OK?" Mike looked desperate. Harvey stopped and waited with him, trying not to pry, but curious to know what was going on. "Yeah, sure, I guess that would be OK," Mike began squinting his eyes, showing a look of pain, or was it regret? "OK, call me when you get here, I'll pick you up," he told me and shut off the phone, then proceeded to look through his cell phone for the rest of the text messages he'd missed.

"So how is she?" Harvey inquired.

"What?" Mike asked, looking at him with some confusion.

"Your sister…how is she?" Harvey asked again.

"Oh right…because you care…" Mike shot sarcasm at him and looked at his phone again.

Without even so much as a flinch, in his calm demeanor, he started rattling off the things he'd done for Mike that proved he cared…a LOT…about his protégé, Mike Ross. "Who got the right drug test results proving your innocence when Louis told you that you failed?" He saw Mike roll his eyes. "Who paid off the security guard when he caught you sneaking into a private office after hours?"

"A generous contribution to junior's Little League," Mike reminded him, since they refused to call it a bribe. That would be illegal.

"Who fixed Trevor's sticky situation?" he asked, tightening his lip and taking a breath to control his anger welling up from within.

"You did," Mike dropped his head. He'd proved his point.

"He deserved to rot in that situation, if you ask me. I didn't do it for him, I did it for you." Harvey reminded him.

"You're right," Mike agreed quietly.

"So tell me, what's up with your sister?" he asked softly, now that he'd gotten his attention.

"She's left her long time boyfriend, he kicked her out. She has nowhere to go, so she's staying with me until she can figure something out." Mike began to explain.

"At you're tiny little place? Isn't Jenny still living with you?" Harvey asked showing some concern.

"Yes," Mike rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the tension grow across his shoulders.

"What are you going to do? Set her up on the couch?" Harvey asked, thinking it was absurd.

"I have a second bedroom," Mike told him as he looked him in the eyes. "Look, what do you care, anyway? You don't even know her,"

"True…but I know you. She's family, obviously someone you care about."

"She's all I got left, aside from our Grammy," Mike told him.

"When does she get here?" Harvey had no idea where I was coming from, but assumed it must be far since he'd never heard a thing about me until now.

"She's on a flight from California, should be in the area by 9pm." He sighed.

Harvey looked at him thoughtfully. God knows he didn't allow just anyone in his place, but he was willing to make the exception for family. Donna and her parents were family, and he'd extended a stay for her parents a couple times. Mike was his associate, and for the better part of the year, he'd grown to be family. "Call me; let me know when she arrives. I'll give you a ride and pick her up." Harvey offered.

"Thanks, I'll get a cab…" Mike didn't want to be a burden.

"Forget the cab; I'll take care of the ride. And I've got room at my place. She can stay with me if you need the space." Mike looked at Harvey with confusion, and then disgust. Harvey knew exactly where his head was at. "Spare bedroom, don't get any ideas." Harvey started to smile.

"I don't get it…what's in it for you?" Mike had to ask. Harvey was the type to care all about himself and no one else.

"I'm hoping your sanity," Harvey told him point blankly.


End file.
